


Those Moments Alone With Her

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, big gay fluff, needs me some more minfilia/wol content, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: And you loved those stolen moments you were able to have with her. Those quiet nights when duty didn’t have its hold on either of you. The realm didn’t need your attention.





	Those Moments Alone With Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, I'm a big gay for Minfilia and I need more content of her. And I must take it upon myself to do it, then so be it.

To be in her arms was simply blissful. Her touch was gentle and calming. Sometimes it was all you looked forward to when you walked into the Waking Sands or the Rising Stones. That warm welcoming smile. Her voice making your heart flutter when she greeted you.

Letting you know that you were home. And that you were safe—that you could relax after a long day of work.

It was perfect.

Returning after being afield for sometimes days. Sore and exhausted from having to fight for your life against primal or beastkin. And seeing her there to welcome you. Sometimes that was the thing that made your day. Even if you were feeling tired and frustrated with your obligations, somehow just seeing her there to greet you was enough to make things a bit more bearable.

And you loved those stolen moments you were able to have with her. Those quiet nights when duty didn’t have its hold on either of you. The realm didn’t need your attention.

When there was no need for her to be Antecedent. When there was no need for you to be the Warrior of Light. You could just be two normal people who loved each other deeply. You were able to relax in each other’s arms without having to worry about the realm falling into flame and chaos.  

Curled under the sheets, lying close to each other. Murmuring sweet, flowery words to one another. Massaging away the day’s aches and pains.

She was gentle with you. Her love was a tender kind.

“You do so much for the realm. Let me do this for you.” She whispers.

And she kisses you. Her lips so gentle it made you shiver. It felt like such a relief. Your line of work was hardly forgiving on the body. It left you with so many aches and it craved such gentleness. To be touch so tenderly as if you were something delicate.

The warmth of her body pressed against yours made all the aching melt away. Made you relax in her embrace, giving in to her attentions.

Lovely little pecks trailing across your jaw. Down your neck—and oh how she _loves_ to tease you there. Nuzzling and nipping at sensitive skin, provoking delightful gasps from your lips.

Her fingertips brush against your skin, caressing every ilm and sending goosepimples spreading across your body. Soft lips brushed against flushed skin. Feather-light kisses sent levinbolts dancing up and down your spine.

She presses one above your fluttering heart. You squirm, overwhelmed by her affections. And with a breathy laugh she takes you by the hips to keep you still.

“Trying to escape?” She teases.

You smile as you look down at her. Combing your fingers through her hair, playing with those beautiful gold tresses. How stunning she looked with it down. “From you, my love? Never.”

And she kisses you again upon the lips—this one filled with passion and a deep longing.  And you kiss her in return with that same longing. Your arms wrap around her shoulders, holding her close.

_More. I want more._

You can’t help but to shudder at the way she caresses your cheek. The way she combs her fingers through your hair. It felt so good. And it was only her touch and hers alone that could ever make you feel such a way.

“I love you.” You murmur against her lips.

She smiles. “And I love you.” Her soft reply.

Her fingers dance across your skin. And she continues to caress every ilm of you, growing more adventurous with her hands. Every little moan and whimper you made encouraging her along. She knows your body well. Knows where you want to be touched the most. Knows where to touch you to make you beg.

You didn’t want it to end. Her love so tender and comforting it felt you couldn’t get enough of it. Such alone time was too rare a luxury. And every second was one you savored.

The way her hands take you by the hips. The way her kisses down your thigh. The way she makes you praise her name as if she were one of the gods.

The way she holds you in her arms afterwards. Whispering sweet words into your ear. Showering you with kisses as you calmed down.

Such were moments you wished could last forever.

“I love you…” You sigh, looking up into those striking blue eyes of hers.

And Minfilia laughs. You had already said that. But you’d say it a hundred times—a thousand times if you had to.

This woman had such a hold on your heart. But you didn’t mind. You didn’t mind as long as it was her who held it. Because you knew your heart would always be safe with her.

“And I love you.” She tells you, taking you by the chin. “To the stars and beyond, my beloved Warrior of Light.”


End file.
